spencer's time with dean
by Hannah1796
Summary: Set during season four episode 24 spencer can't sleep so dean helps her out AU ONE SHOT warning lemons/smut


_Spencer was in her room getting ready for bed she then walked over to her bed and got in she layed there a few minutes before she started tossing and turning feeling restless she then let out a groan she won't be able to sleep_

_In her room again so she rised up grabbed her cover and headed downstairs dragging her cover_

_She when she finally got downstairs she plopped down on the couch she closed her eyes but then she heard_

_Something she looked up wondering who was there_

Who's there?

_As soon as she grabbed the lamp from the table and aimed it high and screamed when she saw the shadow of _

_a person getting ready to throw it until she saw dean come in_

Spencer? You ok

(sighs) oh dean it's just you

_Spencer felt relief when she saw it was dean her heart then began to race she hadn't said anything in the past _

_Few minutes _

Uh spencer you ok?

What yeah I'm fine i just couldn't sleep again

Would you like me to read to you again

No i think we learned our lesson with that one when my mom catched us with you sleeping on top of me

Yeah your right (laughs) we can't do that again by the way spence thanks for getting your mom to reconsider

My staying

No problem

_They then smiled at each other _

Well i geuss i can go back to my room now it's obvious i won't get any sleep out here ether

_Before she could leave the room dean grabbed her by the arm stopping her_

Wait before you go if you'd like i could come stay with you

You mean in my room?

Sure if you'd like

I think i would

_Spencer and dean then walked quietly back up to her room when they got there Spencer closed the door quietly _

_Not wanting to wake up her mom cause of she found out dean was in room she'd probably kill them both_

_When spencer saw dean lay on the floor she looked disappointed _

You know you could lay with me if you'd like

What spencer we can't

Why?

Cause wouldn't it be weird

No it's just sleep

_Spencer then walked over to her bed and layed down patting the bed for dean to come as he did_

_When he layed there spencer looked over at him her heart began to race she then looked over his body_

_His tight muscles making her feel hot between her thighs she knew it was wrong to want him this bad_

_Dean then turned around laying on his side facing spencer he then noticed she wasn't waring a bra he_

_Could see her hard aroused nipples which made his cock twitch he tried so hard to not get an erection_

_She then turned around facing him they were close now spencer could feel his hot breaths on her face_

_She then leaned in kissing him they then pulled away they knew they couldn't go on with they're desires _

_To touch each other but they couldn't fight it ether nor did they want to so they went in for another kiss _

_More heated and passionately this time dean ran his tongue over her lips begging for entrance as she did_

_His tongue darted around hers dean then ran his hand up her body and went up her shirt grabbing her breast_

_Spencer had to fight the moan that wanted to escape her mouth_

_He then pinched her nipple between his fingers making Spencer let out a soft moan in his mouth she then broke_

_The kiss and began muttering _

Fuck me dean

_As he agreed nodding his head he took his hand and slipped it into her pants and into her panties rubbing over_

_Her slightly wet folds he then parted them and slid his finger inside rubbing her clit he then took his hand out of_

_Her pants taking his finger in his mouth tasting the juices on it now he wanted to taste more of her_

_He then started at the hem of her pants and pulled them down along with her panties and threw them across the _

_Room he then got next to her spread her legs open and leaned in and began to lick her she began to let out moans as he pushed his tongue further making her go up and down she couldn't take it no more she needed him_

_Then and there_

Dean please don't tease me any more i want you please

_He then grined at her as he rised up to take of his jeans unbuckling them slowly making her get frustrated _

_Which by the looks on his face he loved it after he finally had them undone he slid them off along with his_

_Boxers his hard cock popping out of them he then brought Spencer closer to him and pushed right into_

_Her making a moan escape her mouth mixed with pleasure and pain_

Hey not so hard

You said you wanted me _he then grinned again spencer just rolled her eyes at him_

_He then began to go in and out of her spencer moaning as pleasure took over her entire body _

_She never felt this good having sex toby never made her feel this way which upseted her_

Dean go faster please!

_He loved hearing her beg for it as he granted her wish he began slamming into her faster and harder_

_She began to moan louder this time she felf her climax approach she felt her jucies coating his hard cock_

_She felt his juices releasing as well before she came she pulled his cock out of her womanhood _

_And bent down and took it into her mouth sucking making dean moan she then ran her teeth along it_

_When shegot to the tip she ran her tongue over it tasting him and herself on it she then took her finger_

_And stuck it inside of her pumping it in and out as she sucked on him_

_He then took out his cock spencer wondering why_

What's wrong?

Turn around

_She then smiled at him and turned herself around he then took her from behind he then began to go fast as_

_They were both about to climax spencer felt her orgasm approach which caused her to moan out _

Ooh dean that feels good fuck me fuck me!

_Soon enough they had both came spencer then rised up from the bed she looked at dean knowing they both_

_Wanted more _

_Dean then pulled spencer closer to him and took her top and slid it off her body he then leaned in and put kisses_

_Over he clavicle when he finally got to her right nipple he took it into his mouth suckling on it_

_As He began to squeeze the left breast he then took it out of his mouth and began to kiss down her stomach _

_Until he reached her womanhood as he did he parted her legs and began to suck away hismand hers cum_

_That had been left over he loved her taste he thought she tasted like strawberries he then got an idea _

_He rised up from her he began to put his pants back on_

Wait were are you going?

I'll be back

Just don't move

_A few minutes later dean had came back_

_Spencer was surprised at what he came back with whipped cream and strawberries _

_When he got back over to her he opened up the whipped cream took it and placed it over her womanhood _

_Spencer moaned out in pleasure after he was done with that he took a strawberry and ran it over the whipped cream and took it into his mouth he then took his finger and went over the whipped cream and brought it _

_Back to his mouth the whipped cream began to drip down her legs but dean wasn't about to let it go to_

_Waste he got down next her womanhood and began to lick away the whipped cream that had centerd between _

_Her legs it had also been mixed in with her left over juices which made it taste a whole lot better _

_She then layed down wanting more as did dean _

_He then leaned into her and began to lick her clit once more a wave of pleasure went over her again _

_She began to moan loudly again as she felt her walls clench she then came once more_

_Dean then layed next to her they were both tired so dean got up and grabbed the cover and threw it over both_

_Of them _

Now you'll be able to sleep _dean told spencer as she slowly drifted off he then leaned in and kissed her forehead _

Goodnight spencer_ he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep himself _


End file.
